


I Like the Colour of Your Eyes

by sixftunderthestars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Artist ! Dan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixftunderthestars/pseuds/sixftunderthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Why do you always seem to be drawing the same person?’</p><p>Peej would ask every time he poked his head down the top bunk. And every time he does Dan would frantically try to cover his sketch book with his messy bed sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything on this site and the tagging process is already stressing me out

‘Why do you always seem to be drawing the same person?’

Peej would ask every time he poked his head down the top bunk. And every time he does Dan would frantically try to cover his sketch book with his messy bed sheets that smelt often of instant coffee and overdue law assignments, there Dan would sit, cross-legged, cheeks flustered, tangled in his checkered sheets and extremely embarrassed.

‘You don’t have to be shy about it you know.’ Peej would coax for the thousandth time but Dan would still refuse to budge.

The two have been like this for at least a week now and this was especially peculiar to Peej as Dan was always open about his drawings. It had always been a thing for the two to show each other their sketchbooks; they were never uncomfortable or shy about sharing their art until recently.

It all started when Dan started restricting Peej to flip to some of the books pages. Things then start to get tense when Dan was extra careful when Peej asks for his sketchbook. As the week progresses Dan was more and more reluctant to let Peej see his drawings. Very soon, Dan stopped letting Peej to even look at this sketchbook when he draws. Right now, Peej is silently staring at Dan’s back as Dan silently sketches away on his book. What a brilliant way to spend a Friday evening.

The thing is, the more Dan prevents Peej from looking, and the more Peej wants to know. But it’s not like Peej has no idea what is Dan hiding from him, he does actually. He had, out of curiosity, flipped through the pages when Dan is not around, but what he found was not as exciting as he thought; some drawings of scenery around campus and a few pages full of a boy in different postures. Scenery was really a norm for Peej, what caught his attention was the boy. He was tall and slim, with his fringe brushed to the right, slightly long hair and was wearing a yellow plaid shirt. He was pretty or rather Dan did a really great job drawing him, it was almost as if he copied him down. This made Peej wonder why Dan was so reluctant to show him this cute OC.

‘Hey, you want to go grab something to eat?’

Peej’s voice broke the silence that was suffocating the dorm room. Almost like a shot of reality was injected into him, Dan looked up from his sketchbook for the first time in the last 2 hours. Finally, Peej thought as he reached out to pull Dan up from the floor.

 

   ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The cafeteria was rather quiet when they went down. Probably due to the fact that its 10 pm and almost everyone on campus is getting wasted somewhere, but to the duo coming down this late was common.

There the duo would be. Standing by a soft drink machine and getting their daily dose of caffeine, sometimes Dan would opt for a soda and Peej would buy himself a bottle of grapefruit juice. For tonight, it was just two cans of slightly sweetened coffee accompanied by the cooling night breeze of early spring.

‘You know what I think?’

Dan looked up from his coffee.

‘We should totally hit up 7/11, I mean I haven’t eaten anything since 2 pm’

‘Are you serious?!’

Dan jumped at Peej’s raised voice.

It’s true that all he had for lunch was a packet of Doritos and a cup of mango pudding that leaves a bitter taste of cough medicine at the end of your tongue. It is also true that all he did after Law and Order was to work on that piece of drawing and that he haven’t eaten nor taken break since then. Dan began to feel why Peej was so concerned for him.

The only convenient store that will still operates at 11:40 pm and is located anywhere near campus was a small little 7/11 chain squeezed into a gas station in the north of theuniversity, with a red Honda parked in the third lane and a few guys who look slightly tipsy hanging around the ATM.

Dan pushed the clear glass door open and headed straight for the snacks section with Peej tagging behind him and shoved the first few bags of Doritos into Peej’s arms before grabbing a few packets of Maltesers for himself.

‘Are you sure junk food is all you’re going to eat?’

‘Speak for yourself Ligouri.’

Peej smiled; at least he’s back to normal.

The two walked down the aisle and took their time with their food selection.

‘We should get lucky charms.’

‘Lucky charms make me feel out of this world.’

Dan laughed as he turned towards to grain section only to find himself staring into the abyss of sadness, an empty shelf.

‘Ask the cashier, maybe there’s some in the back.’

‘Right.’

Peej followed Dan as he walked up to the counter studying the floor tiles and carefully balancing the bags of chips in his arms.

 _Bang_.

A few bags of Doritos fell out of Peej’s arms, looking up, Dan has clearly froze up before him.

‘Dan what on eart-‘

The man followed Dan’s gaze to the counter. There he was, standing at the side of the small cubicle organizing some cigarette boxes. Tall, slim, black fringe brushed to the side, slightly long hair and a well-fitting 7/11 uniform hugging his body in a comfortable manner. Peej looked towards Dan, whose eyes are shining as bright as the pink in his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke machines at parties are really good match making devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter yeah. I don't think anyone ever reads this so I've been kind of slacking with writing or editing. Exam preparation is also part of the blame but anyway i hope this chapter is ok and not too filled with grammatical mistakes.

It’s been a full week since the infamous 7/11 encounter, 7 days since the duo learnt that that gorgeous man’s name is Phil, 168 hours since Peej discovered that said man was actually in the same class as him, 1008 minutes since Peej was nearly punched by Dan for not realizing the said fact sooner, 60480 seconds since Peej realized that his dear roommate is completely in love with the said man.

Things went by in a flash ever since that evening in the gas station, Dan’s Law finals, Peej’s project presentation and so on. Everything was finally slowly down, until now.

The two were currently slacking their butts off on their dorm room floor till a surprise invitation for a party arrived.

 The invitation came in the form of a loud phone call from one of their close friends trying their best to be heard over the loud music.

‘He said this party is too great to be missed.’

Peej turned to look at Dan who was lying dead on the floor.

‘Why would I care, I don’t even know him.’

Peej leaned closer towards Dan with a smug look on his face.

‘He said Phil’s clique is there too.’

And that’s how Peej ended up here, one hand gripping tightly on a red cup filled to the brim with some funny smelling alcohol and the other carefully pushing his way through the crowd. He has checked the living room, the hallways, and kitchen. He even mustered up enough courage to burst open the bedroom doors. But Dan was nowhere to be found. It was almost as if the crowd has eaten his friend up and Peej looked appetizing enough to be its next target.

‘Sorry, but have you seen Phil?’

Jumping around in shock, Peej found himself face to face with a total stranger, _no_ , a cute total stranger.

‘No, are you looking for him?’

The stranger nodded timidly. Peej squealed a little on the inside.

‘I’m Peej by the way. And I’m kind of looking for Phil too’

The stranger lifted his eyebrows in disbelief.

‘Call me Chris. Since that is the case we can look for him together.’

 

Where Dan has wandered to, well, it’s a little embarrassing to say.

He did not know where he has wandered to, in fact he had no idea how he got here at all. All he could remember was Peej telling him that he was going to get something to drink and left him there to mingle with the closest thing beside him, a house plant.

To be truthful, Dan never really had any good experiences with parties, they’re all noisy and loud, the crowd is a joy killer itself. Pushing him away from his comfort zone to the end of the hall where he would usually be stuck next to a few drunken snobs.

Tonight, however, the crowd has picked the boy up from his own misery and washed him to the basement of the house which was comparatively quiet compared to upstairs.

The basement was comparatively cozier too; a pool, a couch and few bean bags here and there, dusty used household appliance squeezed in one corner, slow music playing from the speaker partnered with soft lighting and a karaoke machine with a few people gathered around it.

‘Phil!’

Dan turned his head almost as if his name was called.

There he was, making his way down into the basement with a couple of his friends, with the smile on his face the night Dan and Peej met him in the gas station. Except tonight he was wearing a black jacket above his yellow plaid shirt, with his sleeves rolled up casually. Dan felt his face getting hot.

‘I need someone to sing with! C’mon walk a little faster!’

‘Wait. Where’s Chris? I have to make a call, go ahead and sing it without me!’

Phil said as he walked towards one of the beanbags and sank himself in comfortably. Digging his phone out from his pocket, Phil fixed his fringe in the reflection of his phone screen before making his call.

Dan watched all these actions almost as if he was enchanted by them. He felt embarrassed and impolite to be standing near something so angelic and bright. Something about Phil is just so..captivating. The way he smiled as he made his call, the small little laugh he made during the call, how he listened attentively to what the caller was saying and the way he dragged the ‘e’ in ‘bye’ as he hung up. Dan bit the side of his cheek, could stare at Phil making a thousand phone calls.

Dan clutched the bottom hem of his shirt tightly, where is Peej when you needed him the most?

In desperation Dan reached into his pocket and dug for his mobile, but to no avail, it was empty with a crushed mint wrapper. _I must have left in the dorm._ A wave of anguish washed over the boy.

Here he is, phoneless, stuck in the basement of an unknown house with the biggest crush he has had in the last 10 years of his life and a best friend who is currently M.I.A.

‘Phil, are you sure you don’t want to sing?’

‘Chris is not here yet!’

‘It’s Britney Spears man!’

‘I can’t sing it alone!’

Dan was too stuck in his own misery to realize the world going round him, but ‘Britney Spears’ these two words itself is enough to bring the boy back down to Earth. Put it in simple terms, Daniel James Howell is a giant pop trash who has probably spent most of his weekends sitting in the dorm, drawing things with Britney or Destiny’s Child playing in the background.

However, the current circumstance was different from his usual lazy Sunday afternoons. This was his chance to introduce himself to Phil, whose name he had secretly learnt by stealing looks at his 7/11 nametag while Peej was busy paying for their food. _What if I screw it up or he doesn’t even want me to sing it with him?_ A little bit of him pulled him back. Dan looked up to Phil who was exchanging conflicted looks with his friends. _Screw it._

‘Hey I think I can sing it with you.’

Phil turned around, his eyes meeting with Dan’s and _fuck they are beautiful_ Dan screamed internally.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah I know this song pretty well.’

Phil’s eyes lit up and illuminated the whole room; well at least it seems to Dan.

‘Well we can give it a shot! I’m Phil by the way, Phil Lester.’

_I already know your name you cute cupcake_ , Dan can feel himself shouting on the inside.

‘I’m Dan! Dan Howell. So are we going to start this or…’

‘Yes!’

Phil gave his friends at the machine a thumb up and handed one of the microphones to Dan. _This is it Danny boy_ , Dan thought. The screen lit up, the first few chords of Toxic came on, Dan felt his palms getting sweaty and his grip on the microphone loosened. On the screen, the song title was replaced with a count-down.

_3_

Breathing in nervously, Dan adjusted his hold on the microphone which was slipping out of his hand from all the sweat.

‘You ok?’

Phil asked as he turned to face Dan with a slightly concerned look. Dan nodded.

_2_

_I can do this_ , the boy thought as he looked over to Phil whose eyes are fixed on the LED screen looking as nervous as he is, which was odd to Dan as he was sure this was definitely not Phil first time singing with a stranger.

_1_

Taking one last deep breath, Dan and Phil held up their microphones together.

 

_Baby, can’t you see I’m calling._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clapping can be heard from all around the room, Dan was red even in the tip of his ears and Phil looked incredibly embarrassed yet happy.

Dan felt like his head was still trapped in the song, the way Phil turns and sings towards him how he nearly dropped his microphone because he really wanted to fix his hair at the high note. It all felt bubbly and surreal to the boy who was too drunk on bliss that he didn’t even care about what he was going to say anymore.

‘That was great!’

Phil turned and Dan could see that his face was blushing furiously too.

‘Yeah we make a great pair!’

Phil shouted as he gave Dan a hug.

Dan swore he was going to melt right there in Phil’s arms and that he was just going to turn into a human puddle and stay there forever.

Maybe the happiness was too intoxicating that it block out all his common sense but Dan felt his arms hugging Phil back. There the two stood embracing each other for what it may seem to be an eternity for Dan before both of them thought they should probably break off.

‘You know, I’m really glad I’ve met you Dan.’

‘Me too Phil. Me too.’

‘Bye, see you around!’

Giving Dan a little good bye wave Phil ran towards his friends who were at the karaoke machine. _He dragged the ‘e’ again_. Dan thought.

‘Guess you finally had a moment with him.’

Peej’s voice made Dan accelerated pulse nearly come to a sudden halt.

‘You saw?’

Peej nodded. He himself was surprised that Dan even would talk to Phil not to mention singing a duet with him. He had gotten down just in time for the last verse of the song and to witness the embrace which he will continue to tease Dan for for the next few days.

‘Chris seemed pretty happy for Phil.’

‘Chris?’

 ‘Yeah, Chris,’ Peej tilted his head towards the karaoke machine, where Phil’s clique was.

‘Phil’s roommate, he was looking for Phil and bumped into me.’

Dan nodded half-knowingly, Peej shook his head.

‘So, did you get his number?’

‘Peej he just met me 5 minutes ago.’

‘You could’ve tried.’

Dan looked away in annoyance but Peej knew that he’s probably going to punch himself for not doing so.

‘We should head back.’

‘Affirmative.’

Dan gave once last look at the clique at the machine and found Peej doing the same.

On their way back, Peej’s head literally never lifted up from his mobile phone.

‘Who’re you texting?’

‘Chris.’

‘You got his number?’

‘How else you think I’m able to text him?’

Dan really felt like punching himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don't know when i will post the next one since I almost forgot about this fanfic, but i will complete it. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight and first date both start with 'F'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for my horrible descriptive writing skills, the short chapter and how late this update is. A lot of stuff is going on and i think i chose a bad year to be writing this.

Dan groaned as he punched Peej in the leg.

‘Why did we even agree to this again?’

Peej threw a pair of polka-dotted socks at Dan’s head in return.

The dorm was a mess, not said metaphorically, the dorm was literally the physical embodiment of the word ‘mess’; clothes sprawled all over the cheap carpeting, bunks with toiletries and undergarments tangled between the bed sheets, boxes after boxes of miscellaneous items lined the wall.

Across the floor Dan laid, his head resting on Peej’s lap; surveying the mess that they have created with disgust and dread.

‘Remind me again why we are packing our things even thought we have just moved into our new dorms?’

Pee shook his head, to be very honest, he himself has no idea how all this had happened:

Italian trip, Chris said with the brightest smile on his face that would make any being’s heart flutter. Chris and Phil volunteered to help Dan and Peej with their moving from the East block to the West and in the midst of all the packing and the shifting, Chris dropped the question.

‘Phil and I planned it and it would be boring if it’s just the two of us. Besides it would be really fun!’

Chris said as he lifted a packed cardboard box with his hands

‘So it will be just the four of us?’

‘Yes, just the four of us.’

Chris replied with a smile as he stiffly carried the bulking box downstairs

‘Tell me if you’re coming or not!’

Chris voice trailed off and Peej could hear his footsteps thumping on the carpeted stairs.

And that’s how the duo are now, packing in their new dorm that still smelt like barbeque Doritos from its previous tenants, stuffing clothes and other things for their 5 day trip in their slightly small luggage bags. 

Dan shuffled through his luggage, flipping over his neatly folded clothes and nicely packed toiletries until the whole luggage was as messy as their dorm, anxiously he unzipped and zipped the packets of his bag, but to no avail, he could not find it.

Sighing, Dan turned to face Peej.

 ‘Peej I think I might have misplaced my plane ticket.’

Another sock was thrown at Dan’s face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The plane ride to Italy was far from comfortable. Whoever came up with the idea of morning flights needs to seriously evaluate their lives, at least to Dan they should.

Nearly losing his plane ticket his plane ticket in his messy luggage was not the ideal and perfect flight circumstance he was expecting to be in nor was accidentally stepping on the stewardess foot when he was about to sit down, the churn in his stomach during takeoff. The list could go on forever.

The best part is it’s not even 6 am.

However, what really made Dan restless was the fact that Phil was sitting right next to him.

As if the whole boarding and flying off process has not upset his stomach enough, the reality of his crush sitting less than a few inches away from him adds a handful of butterflies in Dan’s stomach. But Phil’s presence was not the full cause; the tensed mood that surrounded their shared sit suffocated Dan more than anything.

The boy did not know what he could do; start a conversation? _But Phil looks happy with the silence_. Draw? And risk Phil seeing his drawing of him? No _fucking_ way. Not do anything? _You are literally sitting next to your crush might as well not waste another opportunity_.

Tapping on his sketchbook nervously, Dan turned and looked at Phil, whose eyes darted from the airplane window to his phone and back to the window again like he was anticipating something.

Dan looked down at his watch: 5:52 am. Most of the passengers on board were snoring away. Dan tried to shut his eyes in hopes that he will doze off like the rest of the passenger jet, but just he couldn’t.

 He could not bring himself to start a conversation either, the silence on board was all too pressurizing for someone as clumsy as him to be disturb the peace.

All of a sudden Dan felt a tug at his sleeve.

‘Psst. Dan, come look at this, quick!’

Startled, Dan turned towards Phil, stretching as far as the seat belt would allow and squeezed his face next to Phil’s at the oval window, their breath forming small patches of fog on the cold pane.

The plane was slowly gaining altitude; a faint tinge of pink and purple appeared between the layers of dark clouds, and the color sipped slowly into the sky. Like dye in a glass of water, the surrounding darkness has started to slowly fade itself into a lighter shade. A small ball of light was starting to rise between the cloud layers into the sky that has turned into a sea of pink and red. Passing clouds caught on the vibrant hue, within seconds the whole scenery in front of them was bathed in a glorious fusion of pink, purple and orange.

 Dan turned to look at Phil who was staring at the clouds, eyes bright and utterly amazed by what’s in front of him; Dan swore his heart skipped a beat.

‘I should draw this.’

Dan muttered.

‘You should…you draw? That’s amazing!’

Phil said excitedly as he looked over to Dan in a split second. The sunrise was not longer that fascinating to him.

Dan felt his cheeks getting hot but forced himself to face Phil anyway; hoping the red from the sunrise will cover the red in his cheeks.

Phil’s eyes was as bright as they were that night during the party, but this time it was just a few centimeters from Dan’s face. Once again, it struck Dan how beautiful they are.

 ‘No it isn’t. Really. Everyone can draw.’

‘Yes but you can draw and sing, and that’s very amazing to me.’

Dan leaned back on his seat and felt himself sinking into the soft cushion.

 ‘Well since that’s over, I can finally sleep.’

Dan nodded in agreement. Yet a part of him wants Phil to stay awake.

‘Night.’

‘But it’s morning.’

‘Night morning.’

‘Night morning to you too.’

Dan said as he turned to look at Phil who was fast asleep against the window with the pink light of the sunrise reflected on his face.

‘You’re pretty amazing yourself you know.’

The boy added, but it was just a mere whisper.

Picking up his pencil, Dan loosened his seat belt and angled himself to the oval window for a good view of the majestic sunrise. Dan gave Phil once last look before looking down and starting the outline of the clouds.

 

Before he knew it, the flight attendant was speaking over the speaker on landing procedures and the sun was too high up for him to draw.

 _I should wake Phil up_ , the boy thought as he leaned over to tap Phil on the shoulder. That’s when he felt a small force pulling his right arm, _maybe it’s just my sleeve getting caught in between the arm rest_ , Dan sighed as he reached down, only to find Phil’s fingers holding on to his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, like every other chapter excuse the grammatical mistake and maybe point them out to me, I don't bite I swear.  
> (also if you think i need improvement in any way please feel free to express it ok)

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, first chapter i hope everything is ok !!


End file.
